Trust Me
by silverink623
Summary: EDIT: The Chosen Children are dormant angels scattered around the world. Two of the most powerful, happen to be Maximum Ride, and Nick "Fang" Walker, and they don't even know it. Angel and her crew need to get to them before time runs out, and their powers fall into the wrong hands, causing destruction around the entire world.
1. Arriving

******EDIT:**

******Disclaimer: Maximum Ride does not belong to me and never will. Sadly.**

* * *

Seventeen year old Angel sat in the back seat of the cab, her elbow resting against the door, her head in her hand as she looked out the open window. Two hours in the same cab. She was bored out of her mind.

_Why in the world is this young girl traveling alone?_ the man- barely around the age of twenty- driving thought, not for the first time. Angel turned her head towards him, frowning at the rearview mirror the man was using to stare at her, his eyes still uneasy from the last time she caught him looking at her. _Not that old yourself mister._

Angel hated it, her ability. She didn't want to be able hear what people were thinking, all their personal thoughts, their emotions. She couldn't help it sometimes though. Sometimes people project their thoughts and feelings so strongly that she can hear and feel them without really meaning to. Especially with the man driving. He was worried about her. He felt that she shouldn't be alone in such a "dangerous" city. _How sweet_ she wanted to tell him, though she knew it would freak him out. She didn't want that happening, especially after the last time someone had found her out. Angel shuddered at the memory, wishing she would just forget the awful experience.

"You ok back there?" the man, Ted was him name, asked turning around, looking at her concerned when they stopped at a red light.

"Yes, fine," she smiled sweetly at him. He grinned back, then continued driving as traffic moved again.

_I really hope we get there soon._

* * *

Another hour passed until the cab pulled over in front of a large, intimidating, yet also friendly looking house.

"Here we are sweetie," said Ted. "Home sweet…" he trailed off when he got a good look at the house.

"Home," Angel finished for him. "Thanks for the ride. What do I owe you?" she asked, digging through her purse to find her wallet.

"Um, you know what? Its on the house," he said. Angel's head snapped up when she heard his thoughts being projected again. _I'm gonna be in big trouble. Oh well, sweet kid like her all on her own in that monster is more to worry about._

_Jeez he really thinks I can't take care of myself._ Angel shook her head and pulled out two one hundred dollar bill.

"But you'd get into trouble with your boss. Here, is this enough?" she asked handing him the bill. Ted's eyes bugged out of his head. _Whoa._

"Yeah, that's more that enough!" he exclaimed, taking the money. Angel chuckled, taking her one suitcase she insisted stayed with her in car.

"Ok well, bye Ted," Angel said when she stepped out. He looked at her smiling and waved.

"Later Blondie. Here's my cab number, call if you ever need a ride," Ted handed her a card through the window then drove away, completely ignoring the fact that he never told her his name.

* * *

When Angel walked through the front door of her older brother's house, she was attacked with a giant bear hug.

"Whoa! Gazzy! Can't breathe!" her voice was muffled against the nineteen year old's chest. He laughed and let her go, leaving her wheezing for air. _Wow she actually couldn't breathe._

_Yeah, no shit Sherlock!_

Gazzy laughed, the sound echoing in the room. "My entire life with the talking in my head and I still can't get used to it!" he pulled his little sister into a less painful hug.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Angel said, pushing herself out of his arms and into the kitchen.

"So, any news on the girl?" she asked, getting straight into why she was there.

"Yeah, she's a soon to be senior at the public high school around the corner from here. The boy's there too," Gazzy said, now leaning against his table, his arms crossed and his feature no longer playful and joking. Angel stood and thought for a minute.

"Enroll me."

"What? Angel, you can't be serious!"

"I am."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Gazzy-"

" I said no! Its too damn dangerous; I will not risk your life with this, nor will I risk our cover!"

"You know it will be trouble if they get to her, to either of them, before one of us! Send Nudge or Iggy with me if you have to but I need to be at that school, I need to get to them before something happens." Angel glared at her brother, daring him to continue. He glared right back, before breaking eye contact and groaning in defeat.

"Fine. Fine! I'll enroll you at that damn school. But you're taking Nudge with you."

"Fine!" Angel turned around, grabbed her things, then stomped upstairs to her old room. After settling in, she sat on her bed, thinking through a plan to get to the girl. The boy was important too, but the girl was the main priority at the moment.

"Hey Angel!" Gazzy called from the hall.

"What?" she yelled back.

"School starts Monday!"

_Well shit._

* * *

**Real fast a/n, if you haven't noticed, italics are Angel's thoughts and underlined italics are other people's thoughts**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**Song quote of the day: ****_Sometimes to stay alive you gotta kill your mind_**

**Gold star to anyone who can figure what song that's from!**


	2. Explaining Trouble

Angel shot upright in her bed, having been woken up by her best friend screaming at her brother downstairs. _Why Nudge? Why couldn't he choose Iggy? Iggy's quiet. Iggy would let me sleep_. Groaning, Angel fell back against the pillows, bringing one over her face in attempt to block out the girl's yelling. Even though the shouts were muffled through the door and pillow, Nudges thoughts were being projected at the same time. Angel got full blast at everything she was saying. And _damn_ this girl was loud.

_NUDGE!_

There was a pause, and Angel could feel Gazzy's hope that she had stopped talking. Then she heard Nudge in her head. _Angel?_

_Who else would be in your head?_

_I don't know. God?_

Silence.

_Nudge, why would- you know what don't answer that. Why are you screaming so loud that my brain needs a Band-Aid?_

_Oops. My bad. But did you know Gazzy enrolled me at that human school!? He freakin -_

_Nudge._

_-put me in school! Why would he do that I have all the education I would ever need! And I'm almost-_

_Nudge._

_-twenty for crying out loud! I mean yeah, he found the Chosen Children and ok they are at that school but-_

_Nudge!_

_-do I really need to be put into that stupid place!? High school equals drama and I, er… we, have enough drama to deal with already with the Chasers and all but-_

_NUDGE!_

_Yeah?_

_It was my idea ok? Look, let me get downstairs and I'll explain everything._

Before Nudge could continue, Angel put a wall up in her mind that would temporarily block out thoughts and feeling from others. It rarely works against Nudge, since her thoughts and feelings are projected much more strongly than anyone Angel's met. Sometimes Nudge can actually penetrate through the Wall, causing Angel to black out. Its dangerous, yes, but she really needed a break from the motor-mouth. So much so she'd welcome the black out; it'd be a relief from the oncoming migraine she was getting.

Angel stood, walking to her dresser. She pulled out her favorite navy skirt and t-shirt. She didn't care if they matched or not, as long as they were clothes that fit and were comfortable. And that could hide her wings.

Yes, along with the mind voodoo Angel had wings. She wasn't born with them. They grew from her back when she was around the age of twelve. Which was also around the same time she hit puberty. She was one of which Nudge called a Chosen Child. The Chosen Children all have wings along with special abilities that would define their rank of power among the Elite. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel were among the leaders of the American Elite. Angel's mind abilities put her at the top. Nudge was her Second with her ability to hack into any electronic or metal device you can think of. Iggy and Gazzy were what were known as Equals, since their abilities put them at the same rank. Gazzy could mimic any sound or voice and also had a, well, built in stink bomb that could be at some times uncontrollable. Both abilities useful for a perfect distraction. Iggy was a natural pyro, able to build a bomb out of anything. He could blow up toothpaste if he wanted to. His sight and hearing are enhanced, perfect in order to detect a threat.

There are Elites hidden all around the world. Some places more safe than others. Chosen Children are scattered everywhere around the world. The one's the Elite can't get to in time, are collected by the Chasers. The Chasers are groups that hold a long lasting grudge against the Elites. No one really remembers why their hatred grew so strongly to the point of kidnappings and even murder, but it did. The Chasers consist of mainly of mutated humans, wolf hybrids, and Rouges. Rouges are Chosen Children that have gone against their good will and are hell bent on destroying anything that gets in their way. The Rouges are the reason Angel is so desperate to get to the newly located Chosens. For if they fail, the world we be at the mercy of the two most powerful Chosen Children every recorded in history.

* * *

"Wait so, what you're telling me is that these two are the strongest and most powerful, and we need to earn their trust fast, unless we want a literal 'Hell on Earth?'" Nudge asked for the 20th time. Angel had counted.

"Yes. Now do you understand?" said Angel. Nudge nodded.

"Totally. I think we should bring Iggy too. He could help with they guy."

"You're right. I'll go call him," Gazzy left the room, cell phone in hand.

"So what are their names?" Nudge asked.

"The girl is Maximum Ride and the boy is Nick Walker, though he prefers 'Fang'" Angel replied. Nudge nodded, quiet as she was thinking, thankfully not so loudly this time.

Gazzy returned a few minutes later looking frantic. "We have a problem."

"What is it what's wrong is Iggy in trouble?" Nudge and Iggy we very close, having the same horrific experience with Rouges when they were younger.

Gazzy ignored her. "Iggy found Chasers. They're here, and they're at that school."


	3. Attack

The drive to the Elite Head was hell. Angel had sat next to her brother in the front, who was radiating emotions to the point where Angel could practically see them. Gazzy's hands were clenched so tightly around the wheel, Nudge had told him to ease his grip before he breaks it. He had left indents.

Angel was terrified. Who were the Chasers? Have they always been there and were just waiting for the right time to strike? Were there Rouges involved? Shit, if there were, the two Chosens were goners. There'd be no way to get to them without getting everyone else killed in the process.

Angel was drawn from her thoughts to Nudge whimpering and whining in the back seat. She turned around and looked at friends with worry.

"Nudge? What's wrong what is it?" she asked worriedly, unbuckling her seatbelt and jumping into the back. The girl held her head, as if trying to keep it from falling apart. She held Nudge's arm and shook her gently. "Nudge?"

_Shit._ Hating herself, Angel closed her and dug into her friend's mind. What she saw shocked her; she pulled back frantic to escape. Her own feelings, mixed with Gasman's and Nudge's, were jumbled together, and set straight into Nudge, so the only thing she felt was pain from the Overload.

An Overload is a weapon developed by the Elite during the time of the Elders. The Elders, the first ever Chosen Children, created the attack in desperation to defeat Chasers. The attack focused the emotions of others into one person. The different emotions all at once confuses the brain so much, it will shut itself down in order block it. The Blocking can often lead to comas, and most likely to happen death. Death was something the Elders did not want. After the few times Overloading was performed, the attack was forbidden. Even the Chasers agreed it was too much. Rouges, however did not.

"Gazzy!" Angel screamed.

"What's wrong with her!?" Gasman slammed on the brakes immediately, jerking everyone forward.

"An Overload. There's a Rouge here. We need to get to the Head. NOW!" Angel was now holding on to her friend.

Gazzy nodded and proceeded to slam into the gas.

"There might be something I can do to delay the effects, but it'll be hard and take time. I'm not even sure I can do it," Angel said, looking down at Nudge's face which was screwed up in agony.

Gazzy nodded again. "Try it. I'll get us there fast and safe. Just do something."

Angel gently laid Nudge down. "I'm really sorry about this," she said as she once again entered her mind.

It took a while but Angel once again found the tangle of emotions. Carefully, one by one, she undid the mess.

To Angel, the Overload looked like a ball of tangled wires. Undoing it was very much like disconnecting a bomb. One wrong move, and Nudge could die.

Angel needed to remind herself to calm down. If she doesn't, not only will Nudge be in danger, but herself. She could very well end up stuck in Nudges mind with no way out. Then they'd both die.

Angel took another wire. Frowning she looked at it more closely. It was the attackers emotion. Every emotions Angel has seen had a distinct color to it, indicating who it belonged to. Nudge's was a vibrant green, Gazzy's a bright orange, and Angel's a pale blue. This one was a dark brown. Angel picked up another wire. This one was black. There were two attackers.

Angel was almost finished. The only thing left was to untangle the attackers emotions. Both signaled that they had felt pride in what they had done. The black wire says its owner had felt guilt.

_Shit._ Guilt was a strong emotion. One that stays with you. Angel quickly undid that knot, and the brown dissipated. The black stayed along with Nudge's green. Frowning, Angel took the black wire hoping to get a glimpse of its owner. A flash of a face appeared. Blurry and unrecognizable, though Angel could tell it was a boy, a young one at that. Angel looked away from the face and down at the wire. She needed to get rid of it before Nudge's mind excepts the emotion as its own. If that were to happen, she'd become a Rouge, even if she had already excepted her fate among the Elite.

Angel took the wire again. She traced the wire to its owner and found him still near, though she couldn't enter his mind while in someone else's. With all her energy, Angel sent the emotion back to him.

She withdrew from her friend's mind and opened her eyes, to find Nudge gasping, eyes shooting open. Angel hadn't realized she had passed out.

"Nudge? Are you ok?" she asked.

Nudge looked at her. "I think so. What the hell was that? Angel? Angel!"

Angel wondered what she was yelling about. She felt something warm sliding down her face. She brought her hand up to her nose, and she realized that she was bleeding. Suddenly lightheaded, Angel slumped against her friend and welcomed the darkness that consumed her.


	4. New Friends

Angel woke with a start, bolting upright then deeply regretting the decision as a powerful wave of dizziness washed over her. _Oh_ _god_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _puke!_ Groaning, she slumped back against the bed, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

She very well knew where she was, her surroundings. She was in the infirmary at the Elite's Head. She could hear the nurses' frantic thoughts as they scrambled to get to patients as quickly as possible. As to why she was there and how she even got there as her last memory was of leaving the house with Gazzy and Nudge, she had no idea.  
"Oh god what the hell happened to me?"

"My dear, you undid an Overload this morning. I am surprised you are awake much less alive. I am proud," said a familiar voice. Angel opened her eyes and smiled weakly at the man staring down at her.

"Hi Uncle Jeb," she croaked. In truth, the Elder that stood before her shared no relations with her what so ever. Jeb had raised her and her brother when they were left orphaned during a Chaser attack. She and Jeb had grown so close that is was weird for the both of them for her to call him 'sir' or as all of them were meant to 'Elder Batchelder'. So instead, she called him Uncle.

Jeb smile was filled with concern. "Hi Angel, how do you feel?"

"Honestly? I've been way better," she replied, closing her eyes again and resting her left arm across her forehead.

Jeb was often very careful with his thoughts and emotions because of her powers, so Angel was stunned and in even more pain than she already was when she felt the weight of his worry crashed down on her.

When she cringed, the emotion pressed heavier against her.

"Angel? What is it?" Jeb asked urgently.

"Control yourself," she said through clenched teeth, sounding stringer than she felt.

At first she felt his shock at her command. Then she felt his anger.

"You have yet the authority to address me in such-"

"Control your emotions Elder!" Angel hissed. "Or do you wish me dead?"

All at once, the weight was lifted from her mind and she was able to breathe again.

"I… I didn't even realize…" Jeb trailed off, then walked from the room without a sound.

Exhausted, Angel found herself slipping into unconsciousness. She accepted happily.

***time~skip***

"Max! Max wake up! We're going to be late so get your ass out of bed! We have pancakes and mom made cookies last night!"

Max groaned at the sound of her sister's voice. Ella meant well, but she was too damn cheery all the time to understand the blissfulness that is sleep. Groaning again, Max sat up in her bed and grabbed her phone from her desk. She clicked a random button and the screen came to life. The bright numbers of the digital clock on the top corner of the screen read 7:15am. It was Monday, so that meant classes started at nine. _You are so dead Ella- wait. She said mom made cookies. Hmm…_

Despite being really tired and sleeping only two hours again, Max pulled herself from her bed and walked to the dresser in search of something to wear before Ella bombarded her about non-interesting clothing. I like my jeans damn it. Skimming the little things she had, Max found the most 'interesting' shirt she could find. A black t-shirt that had dark purple and blue swirls coming up from the bottom left corner to the top right. When did I get this? She shrugged; her mom must've gotten it before Ella could pick something bright and possibly neon out for her. Silently thanking her, Max also pulled out her favorite dark faded jeans, her underwear, and went to take a shower.

"Max!" Ella yelled, pounding on the bathroom door. "Max will you open up I've gotta pee!"

"Then use the other bathroom!" Max replied, brushing out her half dry hair before taking to the hair dryer again.

"Mom's using it! Come one Max! Please?"

Sighing in defeat, Max opened the door to have Ella rush inside. "At least wait till I'm gone will ya?" But as Max was about to walk out the door, Ella slammed it shut. "What are doing?" she asked, eyeing the sixteen year suspiciously. Ella looked at her in fake innocence.

"Why, I'm going to do your hair of course," she said, reaching a hand towards the eighteen year old. Max smacked it away.

"Oh no you don't. Last time you did my hair, you decided my clothes didn't go with it, and I had to wear pink. Pink! Are you out of your mind? People thought I was a girly clone! There is no way you are doing my hair ever again!"

Ella pouted. "At least let me curl it."

Max didn't hesitate. "Nope."

As Max opened the door and was out three feet Ella called, "What about straightening it? You like it straight!" _Damn that girl for being right._

Max sighed in defeat. Again. "Ok fine, whatever."

Ella squeaked in delight. Max groaned._ Kill_ _me._

"Oh Max you look so pretty!" Dr. Martinez, Max's mother, said as she entered the kitchen.

"Bite me," she replied while grabbing the only plate that was piled high with pancakes and cookies before taking a seat at the table. She couldn't help it, she loved her mom's food and she could put it away like no other without gaining a pound. Ella was often jealous of her because of it. If only she knew why Max didn't gain anything. Maybe then Ella would get off her back about it. In fact, she might be too terrified to go near her.

Max never told a living soul, not her mother or her sister, about her secret. She had wings. And it terrified her. They suddenly grew from her back one day when she was younger. It hurt like hell; the skin from her back had torn open as the extra limbs grew excruciatingly slow. It was she could do not to scream her heart out as it was midnight on her thirteenth birthday. When they had fully grown in another hour of horrible pain, Max's back was warm with blood and the sheets covered in it. She had gotten up extra early the next day to throw them out, and to take a shower to clean the dried blood off her. Though she was scared and confused beyond belief, she never said a thing about it.

At first, Max was frightened that she wouldn't be able to hide them. But then she realized they were practically paper thin and folded nice and neatly against her back. Just to make sure they were never visible, Max always made sure never to wear a shirt that was too tight, and to always wear a hoodie or jacket of some sorts.

When she finished eating, Max grabbed her backpack, and walked to the hell they call high school.

* * *

_Yes! Just one more class and I'm outta here!_ Max thought as she walked, well nearly ran to her last class. As she entered, Max saw a short blonde girl and a really tall guy with messy strawberry blonde hair talking to her English teacher, their backs facing her. As soon as Max walked in, the girl stood straighter and her head snapped up as she looked at the boy. When she did, he turned and looked straight at Max, smiled and waved. Max awkwardly waved back as she took her normal seat by the window. She was a few minutes early so it was only her, the two she guessed were new students and the teacher, whom everyone called Miss Sally since she hated being called by her last name. Setting down her plain black backpack on her chair, Max leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Hi," said a half cheery half guarded voice. Max opened one eye, saw it was the blonde girl and opened the other. "Hi," she replied, sitting more upright.

The girl smiled sweetly. "I'm Angel." Max found herself smiling back. _Name_ _suits_ _her_. With the swirling blonde hair that was pinned away from her face, and the big bright blue eyes that held both great knowledge and innocence, the girl really did resemble an angel.

"I'm Max. You can sit there if ya want."

Angel's smiled brightened as she took the offer. The boy she stood by earlier came and took a chair from one of the desks in front of them. He spun it around and sat on it backwards, facing the two.

"Hello ladies," he said. He stuck his right hand out to Max and said "I'm Iggy." She shook his hand replied "Max," with smile. _I have a feeling this class is gonna get less boring._

Iggy turned around and faced forward when Miss Sally cleared her throat, and Max noticed that students had filled in the empty seats.

"Attention class," Miss Sally said, raising her voice slightly. "I have a few announcements to make. If you will-"

"Sorry I'm late Miss Sally," Fang Walker interrupted as he burst through the door. Miss Sally sighed and motioned him to take a seat, the only empty one being next to Iggy, and in front of her and Angel. _Oh joy this class is going to be hell too._

* * *

**And there we have Max and Fang introduced! Fang if only slightly but he's there!**  
**It seems like I get one review for every chapter, which is really disappointing. I really like this story, it has a plot! So, I can't believe its come to me asking but R&R? Please? It would really mean a lot if you did. Reviews make my day. Like a little reward. So… please?**


	5. Annoyed and Shocked

Angel heard Max groan when Fang walked in. According to Max's thoughts, they were not at all good friends. In fact, Max hated him and Fang hated, though Angel didn't understand why. He had done nothing to her, nor did she to him. So he didn't really have to work for a good grade, or for anything in his life while she struggled for a -C every day. She was a punky outcast people practically feared because of her unnatural streangth, though Angel knew that was part of her powers peeking. On the other hand people practically bowed down to him since to most of the girls in the room, he looked like a "Greek god," and he was perfect in everyone's eyes and-

Yeah, Angel would hate this guy too. There was no such thing as perfect. Her and her friends were proof.

When Fang took his seat in front of Angel, Max groaned again, more audible this time. Fang turned around and glared at her. "Nice to see you too Ride," he sneered at her.

"Likewise Walker. Although I have had enough of your disgusting face for one day," Max snarled back. Angel and Iggy watched the too intently.

_Um… Iggy?_

_Yeah Ange?_

_This is gonna be harder than we thought._

_How so?_ Iggy thought sarcastically.

_Well uh, remember when I said I would finish explaining about these two later?_

_You left something important out didn't you?_

_Yup_.

_Damn it Angel you gotta stop doing that!_

_I know I know! I'll tell you-everyone-when we get back to Gazzy's place, ok? Its really important we get them to like each other though._

_Why_-

_Shh! Teacher! Look up!_ Angel cut of their mind-talk because Miss Sally had started to eye them suspiciously. Iggy still hasn't figured out how not to look like a zombie while she spoke to him, though they have only known each other five years. It took Gazzy ten years, and not surprisingly, Nudge two. There was a reason Nudge was her Second anyway.

"As I was going to say," Miss Sally said, "we have two new students starting today." She gestured to Angel and Iggy and everyone turned to face them.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Miss Sally suggested with a small welcoming smile. Angel smiled back and yanked Iggy up and out of his seat, walking to the from of the room.

"Hi I'm Angel Sutton," she said with a small smile and a slight wave.

"Hey, I'm Ig- oof!-er… _James_ Smith. But uh, just call me _Iggy_," he said, glaring at Angel who had somehow managed to punch his thoughts, something he had no idea she could do.

A giggle could be heard in the room. Max turned her head to the girl across the isle from her then shook her head and rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on lips. Confused, Angel reached out to Max's thoughts and found the girl who giggled was Ella Martinez, Max's half sister.

Angel turned back to Miss Sally who was giving her a stern look. Angel shook her head slightly at her, signaling she'd explain to the teacher later. Miss Sally sighed and gestured to them to sit back down so she could finish talking.

"Thank you Angel and uh, Iggy. Anyway, I would also like to say that we will be starting a project in groups of four." At that, the room was filled of disappointed groaning. Miss Sally, who was usually very cheerful, upbeat, and rarely got upset with anyone, glared fiercely at the entire class, causing a few people to jump.

"Oh hush its an easy assignment, be glad I'm not making it an twenty page essay that includes difficult research and fifteen different sources in only book form that would be needed to be completed with no help from anyone whatsoever and turned in in two days time like Mr. Rogers is!"

Immediately, the class became quiet.

Miss Sally cleared her throat and lowered her voice. "Like I was saying, you will be assigned to a group of four people. In your group, you will read and analyze carefully the book I will be giving you. Each person will give their own thoughts and opinions in full detail, then switch their paper-yes paper Amanda- around with the group. Are we clear?"

"Yes Miss Sally," the class responded.

"Good. Now, in each group there will be one person that would be considered the leader. I will hand you the books and the list of people you are working with. Now everyone, gather your things together and be ready to move seats while I pass the lists out," Miss Sally said, holding up a small stack of papers.

Max was really not looking forward to the stupid project. It would mean working with people. Max hated working with people. People are morons! Well most people anyway. In fact, there was barely anyone in the room she didn't have a problem with. Like Lisa Milton, the girl has been giving Max the evil eye since the year started, and they've never even spoken to each once! In fact, at that moment, Lisa was staring at her with pure hatred. Max ignored the annoying girl.

Miss Sally passed by her desk and set down a piece of paper. Damn it! Why me? Picking the paper up, Max read the names listed and their jobs assigned.  
_Leader: Maximum Ride_  
_Book Keeper: Angel Sutton_  
_Analyzer: James Smith_  
_Editor: Nick Walker- wait wait wait. Nick? As in Fang? FANG IS IN MY GROUP!?_

"Uh, Miss Sally?" Max asked through clenched teeth as she walked up to Miss Sally's desk in the front of the room.

"Yes Max?"

"Can I not have this one person in my group?"

"I'm afraid you can't switch people out Max, sorry," Miss Sally gave Max a pat on the shoulder and walk away. _Damn_.

Groaning in frustration, Max walked up to the three other people in her group who were all talking together.

"Hey guy's, looks like you're all in my group," she said, glaring at Fang, who glared right back.

"Great!" Angel exclaimed, trying to distract the two's eye contest of doom. "So, what's the book we're reading?" she asked.

Max shifted her gaze to Angel then looked down at the paper she held. "Looks like 'A Brave New World'" she replied.

"Awesome! I've read that before, its pretty damn good," said Iggy, sounding genuinely excited. Max smiled at his cheerfulness.  
"All right then, let's get started."

* * *

"I hate school I hate school I hate school I hate school I hate school I hate school I freakin hate school! That sucked so bad! I had almost every class with those two kids and most of the time they were at each other's throats! Insult after insult! I thought I was gonna have to hit someone! And you and Ig-tard over here-"

"What the hell I did nothing to you!"

"-weren't even in any of those damn torturous places they call classrooms with me! What was the point of bringing me along anyway? I wanted to slap those two soooooo bad! And-"

"NUDGE DAMN IT SHUT UP OR I WILL DUCT TAPE YOUR MOUTH AGAIN!" Gazzy yelled from somewhere downstairs. Yeah, Nudge was so loud she was heard anywhere outside Angel's room. A bit of a depressing thought really.

"Nudge, I know your upset, bet I sensed one Chaser on two of the classes you had, and the other in mine and Iggy's English class," said Angel, rubbing her temples.

"So what are we gonna do?" Iggy asked.

"I have no idea. We need a plan though and fast. I felt three different sources of hate: one from Max and the other-"

Nudge interrupted her. "Wait wait wait. Max felt hate? Why?"

Angel sighed in frustration and fatigue. "Max hates Fang, Fang hates Max."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Anyway, the third one I'm positive was coming from the Chaser; it was way stronger than the Chosen's hatred for each other combined."

"Damn. How the hell are we gonna get two of the most powerful Chosen Children who hate each other's guts to play nice, and get rid of these Chasers?" Iggy asked. Angel glared at him.

"I'm working on it. Now you two get out, I need a nap." Nudge and Iggy nodded and were about to leave the room when Angel said, "Wait. Iggy, you know Miss Sally?"

"Yeah?"

"She's actually Sandra Sky. As in-

"The Protector of Chosens," Gazzy said entering the room. Angel nodded.

"Aunt Sandra."

* * *

**yay new chapter! i hope you guys enjoyed that. **

**please please please please please please please R&R! i enjoy writing this but this story isn't exactly, well, ****_read _****as much i hoped it would be. so please? please? i'll give you a cookie?**

**~silver**


	6. Home Alone

"Wait wait wait. 'Aunt Sandra'? I thought the Sutton bloodline was killed off other than you too!" Iggy said, looking back and forth between the two siblings. Angel sighed.

"Our bloodline was killed. Except for Sandra," she explained.

"Why?" asked Nudge.

"First, you have to understand Sandra is really old," Angel started.

"Uh, how old would that be?"

"Er… 476? Give or take fifty years?" Gazzy said, looking a Angel to confirm his answer. She nodded.

"I though only Elders were immortal-ish!" Nudge exclaimed.

"They are. But only because the have one drop of angel-blood. Sandra, however, is half angel. Or really, half _fallen_ angel. It was a really long time ago, and from what I've heard, she was disowned from our family for having strange abilities. At first they thought she was a witch, because of the reading minds stuff and basically see into the future, but then they just didn't care and sent her away. They did the same to our many-greats grandfather who could mimic noises as a child and voices as an adult, only he was actually a Chosen Child instead of a half-breed angel. We might actually have more Suttons out there that we don't know about."

There was a silence that went on for what seemed like hours. Until Gazzy broke it saying, "Well, in all honestly, it was her mother's fault for cheating on her husband with a freaking fallen angel," with a complete straight face. Angel stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter, followed by Gasman, then Nudge, then Iggy.

Wiping the tears that had fallen from laughing so hard it made her sides ache, Angel stood up and cleared her throat.

"I seriously need a nap, so people, get out. Now. Don't even start Nudge, we'll talk later," she said, pushing them out of her room and closing the door, before falling onto her bed face first.

* * *

"Mom I'm home!" Max called out, bursting through the front door.

"Mom? Ella? Where are you guys!" Max walked to the kitchen, expecting her mother cooking and Ella talking about her day, not noticing Max was home from detention. She had gotten detention earlier that day because she had gotten into a full on fist fight with one of Fang's followers. She had broken his nose and cut up and bruised her hand, though no one seemed to noticed the bloody bandages covering her right hand.

"Mom?" Max said, looking around the room. No one. Maybe she went out with Ella, she thought. Shrugging, Max walked back into the living room and plopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote and started to flick through channels.

About twenty minutes into NCIS- Ducky was being held hostage by a guy who popped out of body bag with gun and was told to get Abby to bring him the evidence from earlier to autopsy- Max heard the front door open and slam shut.

"About time you guys got home!" she called out, standing up and heading over to greet them.

"You know, I was starting to get worried I'd have to microwave something to eat," Max said, walking to the front door. She looked up and saw a boy around her age, a large, bulky, and muscular build, with spiky hair and deep brown eyes. Max narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" she growled at him. He said nothing.

"Not talkin' huh? Guess I'll just have to make you," Max lifted her leg to kick the guy where it counts-hey she fought dirty-only to have him grab her ankle and twist forcefully, causing her to spin and fall with the back of her head hitting to the ground with a loud crack. Pain exploded in her skull as Max fought to stay in consciousness. _Great, I definitely have a concussion._

Black crept in around her eyes. Decided to stop fighting it, Max welcomed the darkness fogging her brain.

But before she was fully, Max heard the guy speak.

"I'm sorry Maximum. I can't let you be Dad's favorite. Not anymore."


	7. Finding Trouble

Angel shot upright in her bed, gasping for breathe. Something wasn't right, but what? Glancing at the clock, she saw it was two in the morning. Wondering if Iggy and Nudge had crashed at her brother's house like the usually do, Angel got up and ran downstairs and to the living room. Relieved, Angel saw Gazzy sprawled out on the floor, Iggy hanging half off the couch, and Nudge on the other couch, face first in a pillow and snoring. Any other time she would've laughed at the scene but at the moment, she had a dreadful feeling something awful had happened.

"Guys wake up!" she shouted, walking over to her brother to try shaking him. "Gazzy come on wake up!"

Gazzy grunted and his eyes fluttered for a moment. Angel practically burst into laughter when she heard him mumble, "But Momma I want to wear the pink shirt not the purple one. Pink is more manly." Angel snorted, then kicked her brother's leg, repeatedly.

"Gazzy! Gasman you pink loving weirdo wake up!" she yelled.

Gazzy's eyes opened wide as he sat upright on the floor. He glared at her and held on to his leg.

"Ow! Damn it Angel that hurt what the hell!"

"You wouldn't wake up," she stated simply, walking to the still sleeping Iggy. She poked his face, hoping that would work. He merely swatted at her hand. Sighing in frustration, Angel decided on just yelling.

"Iggy! Wake up! Bacon!" At that, Iggy shot upright.

"Bacon? Where? I want bacon!" Angel rolled her eyes and walked to the sleeping Nudge.

"Ok, you two, come here."

"Why?" they whined in protest.

"Because Nudge is a brick and can sleep through a goddamn attack. Now get you asses over here and help me wake her up!"

_Touchy, touchy,_ Angel heard Iggy think. She turned and glared at him.

"Hey Nudge wake up!" Iggy yelled and started shaking the dead weight that is Nudge. After few minutes of yelling and shaking the girl, she was still not awake.

"Are we sure she isn't dead?" Gazzy asked.

"Enough of this!" Angel grabbed Nudge by the legs and shoulders and flipped her onto the ground. Sitting up and clutching her head, Nudge was now finally awake.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked, standing up.

"Good you're all awake, now, we need to go somewhere," Angel said, walking straight to the front door.

"Hey, hold on a sec! I was told there was bacon!" Iggy shouted and ran after her.

"I said that to wake you up. Now come on! Something bad happened, and I have a feeling I know where we need to go," Angel said walking outside.

"Shit really?" Iggy asked, now serious. Angel nodded, opening her pure white wings to prepare to take off, but Gazzy stopped her.

"What the hell are you going? We can't fly someone can see us! I'll go start the car and-" Angel cut him off.

"Gaz, it is two freakin in the morning, no one is awake in this neighborhood to see us! And the car is too slow, we need to get to this place fast." Iggy and Nudge nodded in agreement, also opening their wings.

Gazzy groaned and opened his pale wings too, signaling defeat.

"Lead the way."

Angel landed an hour later in what looked like a quiet field surrounded by trees. She heard Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge land behind her. Walking forward, Angel was hit with an overwhelming sense of danger and oddly enough, familiarity. Pausing, she looked around then closed her eyes and opened her mind to anything that might be around her. Shocked, Angel jumped.

"Ange? Sweetie what is it?" Nudge said as she came to stand next to her.

"I can't believe it," she mumbled walking forward.

"Can't believe what?" Iggy called after her. Angel ignored him as she approached a few trees.

"Fang? I know you're there, no use hiding," she said to the shadows. She heard Nudge gasp as Fang moved and revealed himself, glaring at the people in front of him.

"How the hell could you know that was me?" he asked angrily.

"I'll tell you," Angel said, looking straight into his dark eyes, "but first, show me your wings."

Fang stared at her wide eyed. "How…"

"Show me Fang," Angel demanded. She saw him swallow hard as he looked down, and slowly opened his midnight wings.

_Good_. Angel sent the thought to Fang, and saw him jump.

_What the hell!?_ Angel heard him think as he looked around him, trying to find the source of the mysterious voice in his head.

_Fang calm down. Its me, Angel. I can read minds, that's how I knew you were there._

"What do you mean you can read minds?" he asked out loud.

"I can talk in your head can't I? And look, I have wings too," Angel replied, opening you her wings wider for him to see. Fang's eyes widened as he stared at her.

_They have wings too, but I doubt they'd be as willing as I am to show you,_ she said in his head, gesturing to her friends and brother behind her. They walked up behind her, Gazzy putting his hands on her shoulders.

"So, why are you here?" Iggy asked. Fang turned is attention to him.

"I really don't know. I had this feeling that told me to come here. I think it has something to do with Max, I think she's in trouble," he said. Angel stared at him with wide eyes.

"Max? But I thought you hated her!" Nudge exclaimed. Fang turned to her.

"I really don't. _She_ hates _me_. I gave up getting her to try and see I'm not as bad as she think I am. That plan obviously didn't work, so now I just play along with her."

Angel opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by an ear splitting scream. Without checking to see if the others would follow, she jumped into the air and took off.

* * *

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me!?" Max said, not for the first time. She was tied up, had a broken nose, a black eye, bruised ribs, a twisted ankle, and was on the floor of a grassy/muddy field that was surrounded by trees with her hands tied behind her back and her feet bound so tightly it felt like her ankle would snap off at any given second. Max wanted answers damn it! She was tired of being a victim. Maximum Ride does not play victim, she wasn't going to start today.

The guy still didn't speak. Though she couldn't see him in the dark, Max knew he was there. Her hearing was crazy good; she could her each silent step he took, every intake of shaky breath. She knew he was there. He was just playing cat and mouse. Well, this mouse was going to put up one hell of a fight damn it!

Max opened her mouth to shout something insulting, but her shout turned into a scream of agony as she was kicked hard in the head, then her ribs causing them to snap, and her ankle stomped on, also causing the bone to shatter.

Max curled up whimpering, not even caring how pathetic and weak she may have looked and sounded. She heard the guy run away, but didn't even care. Two blows to the head in one day, she felt like she could die right there. And maybe she would.

Black spots clouded her vision. Max heard faint sounds of wings beating, but dismissed it as her imagination.

"MAX!"

_Weird, that almost sounded like Fang,_ Max thought as she drifted into darkness.


	8. Are We Enemies?

Max sat up in bed, stretching her arms out and yawning, a dull ache throbbing in her torso, her arms, her head, everywhere basically. Barely opening her eyes, she sensed someone in the room and assumed her sister had come to wake her up for school.

"Hey Ella, I just had the weirdest dream," she said, rubbing her eyes and opening them wider. Confused, she looked around and saw she was in a room she didn't recognize, and that she was laying in a very uncomfortable bed. Max looked down at herself and saw she wore a hospital gown and was covered in bandages.

"What the hell?" she mumbled, lifting her arms and stared at her bloody, bandage covered hands as if they were foreign objects.

"Max your awake!" a sweet and worried sounding voice said. Max looked up and saw Angel and Iggy rushing towards her.

"Angel? What happened to me?" Max asked, her voice cracking from the lack of use. "And how long was I out?" she added. Angel glanced at Iggy and he shrugged.

"You explain to her what happened," he said turning around and started for the door. "I'll go get the Boss Man and tell 'im Sleeping Beauty over here is awake." Max stared at the spot where Iggy had skipped out with wide eyes and a raise eyebrow. She turned to Angel who was shaking her head.

"Ok, what the shit was that!"

"I don't know. We think he might be permanently high or something. Or that he was dropped on his head. Either or, I doubt we'll ever know what exactly is going on in the World of Iggy. Even with my ability."

"What ability?"

Angel sighed. Max stared at her, confused.

"Er, what's going on?"  
"Ok Max, here's the thing-and maybe you might not believe it up but give me a chance before you interrupt me," Angel added when she saw Max was about to speak. Angel grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed as Max laid back as a signal she wouldn't speak until she was aloud. Angel continued.

"You see, there are people out there that think they're better than everyone else. When they see someone as unique as yourself, well, they don't like that. These people, we call Chasers. The one that attacked you four days ago-yes Max four-is a particular violent one. It is called a Rouge, a term associated commonly with wolves specifically used in this case because a Rouge Chosen Child can be just as dangerous, if not more. Now, a Chosen Child is a dormant angel. The power of a Chosen will most likely peek during puberty, in the process of which they grow wings. Max, I know you have wings. You're a Chosen Child too."

Max stared at Angel wide eyed. _The entire world is insane. I just have a weird ass genetic mutation. That's it, that's all it is._

_No its not Max._

"What the hell!?" Max yelled, sitting up straighter as she frantically scanned over the room. Angel stood and placed a hand on her shoulder, willing Max's gaze to her's and spoke in her head again.

_This is my ability Max. I'm able to speak in your mind, see what's in it, and control it. I don't like doing any of that, but sometimes things, like emotions, are too hard to ignore. The only thing I will ever do in your mind is talk to you._

"This is crazy," Max said, holding her head in her hands. "Crazy! You can talk in my head? I can't believe it!"

Angel stared at her, helpless. "I know it's a lot to take in, especially for someone who never grew up with the knowledge. Please Max you have to believe me."

Max was about to say something when the door burst open and the last person she expected to see ran in the room, a look of worry written over his normally calm and taunting feature. Max sat straighter and glared.

"Fang!? What the hell are you doing here!" she screamed and ended up coughing. Fang's concern deepened.

"Max?" he said, extending a hand to her when he came to stand next to her bed. She swatted his arm away.

"Get… the hell… away… from me!" she said in between coughs. Fang narrowed his eyes.

"Damn it Max I'm trying to help you!" he shouted, grabbing her shoulders to still her.

Suddenly, any pain Max felt ebbed away as if it were nothing. Her lungs stopped aching and her throat no longer felt scratchy. Shocked, Max looked up to see Fang's straining face and saw he had gone deathly pale. Unconsciously, she reached up to cup his face in her hands. He opened his bloodshot eyes and Max realized he had been crying. Or about to. But that made no sense; he was the big bad Fang Walker!

"Fang?" she said softly. He dropped his head and took in a shuddering breathe.

"Fang," she said more demandingly. "Fang look at me." He returned his gaze to her's, though she knew just keeping his eyes open was draining his energy.

"What was that?" she asked, still holding his face. Closing his eyes again, Fang turned his head into her right hand, brushing his lips against her palm. Max shuddered as tiny sparks flared up in her arm. _Whatthehell..._

Fang stood straighter, causing Max to drop her hands when he was too far away to hold. Glancing around the room, she saw that Angel had left, and she was alone with the one person she hated the most. But, did she really hate him? Max wasn't sure at the moment.

Clearing her throat, Max turned back to Fang and saw color had come back to his skin. "Fang really, what was that? What did you do?" she insisted. He looked back at her, his eyes wide.

"I… I don't know. I didn't even know I could do that."

"What made you then?"

"I have no clue. Something was telling me to put my hands on you shoulders to try and push my energy into you, that if I didn't, you could die. I couldn't let that happen, so I did… somehow…" Fang trailed off as he ran his in his hair, making it stand up in different directions. Max smiled, which noticeably took him off guard.

"Thanks Fang, I guess you really aren't so bad."

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically. An uncharacteristic giggle escaped her, causing Fang to grin, something she's never seen before. Then, suddenly, he was leaning towards her. Max didn't even realize that she was too. Soon their faces were barely inches apart, their lips a breathe away, then-

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

_Well there goes that moment._


End file.
